


It's gonna take me a minute, but I could get used to this.

by bethrio



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Possessive Talk, Teasing, acting like an old married couple, and they were ROOMMATES, dirty photos sent, omg they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethrio/pseuds/bethrio
Summary: Beth and Rio are both getting their masters degree in business and by some fuck up, they’re roommates.Rio can’t let anything happen between them, can’t mess up the good thing they’ve created in the apartment but, shit, she looks so cute napping. So maybe he covers her up with a blanket and kisses her forehead because she looks cold alright?Turns out she was actually awake when he does it, cue Beth napping all the time to receive forehead kisses and trying to get across that she wants him without using her words because they can’t communicate for shit.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 44
Kudos: 253





	1. It's gonna take me a minute, but I could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was birthed by this tumblr post, https://bethrio.tumblr.com/post/614206563495936000/ironndred-spoopywitchboy-wholesome-quarantine and I just had to write it! (also thats my tumblr come say hi and talk to me about these two messes)
> 
> Not beta'ed by anyone, sorry if there are any mistakes!
> 
> Title from "used to this" by Camila Cabello!

As Rio looks down at Elizabeth sleeping next to him on the couch, he’s brought back to the moment when they first met.

Remembers her, her sister and her friend laughing on the couch before seeing him, all their mouths opening and closing in shock when they spot him.

He didn’t get a chance to say anything before his sisters, Val and Mia, came bursting in past him screaming about needing the toilet and his ma and pap telling them to behave themselves and to use their manners.

Rio told them all to shut up which caused his ma to smack him on his head, causing his sisters to laugh at him alongside Elizabeth’s little sister. Which then resulted in more silence as both parties stared at each other, his father finally breaking the silence with a question leading them to call dorm offices.

Turns out they fucked up, put him with Elizabeth instead of a guy. They apologised multiple times and said it might take a couple of weeks to find them both new rooms, meaning they were stuck with each other for the foreseeable future.

Rio shot glares at his sisters who kept laughing behind their hands at the situation. Rio was about to open his mouth to say something inappropriate to them when his mother declared it was time to go for lunch.

Lucky for the him the Sánchez family tradition saved him from talking to Elizabeth in front of an audience. His ma has always made it a big deal to have all the family members present when one of them was moving into a new dorm room, “Family time is precious, we must spend every second we can together mi hijo.”

So instead of questioning Elizabeth and finding out what her deal was, he had to sit through lunch with his family while his sisters made jabs throughout. Reminding him why he decided to picked a school in a different state.

“You’re gonna come back all lovey dovey,” Mia pipped up.

“Or bringing in a new white girl every night.” Val said falling into Mia’s side laughing.

“Mia, Valentina, stop teasing your brother.” His mother said.

“Both of you are acting like you didn’t stare at that white man on that show last night.” His pa said staring at them over the top of his menu.

Rio snorts, “Papa! I wasn’t staring at him in that way! I was just- curious about his role in the show.” Mia responded.

“Curious about somethin’” Rio said back to her.

After that, the chatter moved onto what Rio’s schedule looked like, who he plans to meet up with and how his ma is gonna miss him around the house. When it was finally time to say goodbye, Rio hugged his parents and flipped off his sisters as they were getting back in the car making little comments like they’re on some fucking reality TV show.

When he made it back the apartment, Elizabeth’s family had gone so it was just the two of them. Shit was awkward. She was moving her hands around so much Rio almost got whiplash as she tried to make the situation less weird.

They slowly got to know each other over the course of the first few weeks, he learnt that the small girl was her sister, Annie and the other one was her best friend, Ruby. She works at the library when she isn’t baking or watching shitty reality shows, which he had thought he’d escaped until he was back home with his sisters. He also learnt she loves to do crafts, glittering up the table when she updated her schedule like she wouldn’t be able to see all her events if it wasn’t drowning in glitter, and just, thank god she keeps those in her room.

She learnt that his sisters name were Mia and Valentina and that he was the middle child. Mia being the youngest one at 16 and Val being just a year older than him.

Elizabeth learnt that he likes to read, watch documentaries and box in his spare time.

Thinking back on their first class was… awkward. In the morning Rio could hear Elizabeth moving around in the kitchen and he stood in his room wondering how to go about the situation. Does he wait for her? Does he save her a seat? Do they walk together meaning he has to hear her horrible small talk?

Rio was fine with silence, more comfortable that way, but it set Elizabeth on edge. She played with her hands, moved her hair behind her ear, and kept blushing all over while she blabbered on.

When Rio couldn’t stand standing there, thinking about it anymore, he just left his room. When he entered the kitchen, Elizabeth turned around and offered him a small smile.

“I’ll, urm- I’ll probably see you there, I’m meeting a friend before class.” She said wiping down the already clean surface.

“Cool.” Worked for Rio, no awkward small talk.

After that, and as more classes came and went, they got more comfortable around each other. They walked to classes together and back, if Elizabeth didn’t have a shift, and they hung out more. Rio teasing Elizabeth until her blush covered her body, causing her to put on a reality show in retaliation, but shit, he didn’t mind watching it if it meant seeing Elizabeth laugh and relax at it.

He looks back down at her sleeping on the couch next to him, her legs covered in knee high socks and in one of her big sweaters with holes for her thumbs. He tries not to think about how soft she looks, how cute she looks with her hair in a bun, how easy it would be to just lie down behind her right now and shove his face into her neck, breathing her in.

Fuck.

He keeps thinking about that lately, his mind wondering to what changes would happen if she were _his_.

Rio looks back at the TV rocking his jaw as he shifts in his seat. His boys keep saying it’s only a matter of time before something happens between them. All of them having made bets with how long it’ll take because apparently, “It’s cause the energy you two give off.” Mick said to him one night.

“The fuck you talkin about?” Rio said straight back him, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

“Like you both wanna fuck each other’s brains out despite multiple people being in the same room as you.”

Rio laughs throwing his head back, “Elizabeth giving off that kinda energy? I’d love to see that.” He’s noticed her laughing at him but that’s cause he always pisses her off, makes her flustered, and hell, cause of the way he looks.

“That’s the other reason for the bet- _Elizabeth_.” Carlos pips up next to Mick, putting too much emphasis on Elizabeth.

Rio narrows his eyes again, his jaw rocking, “That ain’t nothing. It’s her name.”

“Only one who calls it her, and the only one she responds back to when she is called it.” Carlos says to him, Mick nodding along with him.

Rio remembers back to when he had the boys’ round for the first time, Elizabeth had her friends as well, it was Friday night and they hosted pre’s at theirs before they moved the party along.

Carlos had wanted to ask Elizabeth a question, so he shouted her name, only he shouted Elizabeth instead of Beth. She hadn’t turned around, carried on with her conversation, in the end Rio had to shout her and she turned to look at them. After that Rio ignored the pointed looks from his friends and moved the party along.

The thing is though, he can’t let anything happen with her. His ma already raised concerns, “Mi hijo, I know what boys think of when they see a pretty girl, I just want to warn you, don’t do something then regret it later. You’ll change the nice atmosphere you two have created.”

Rio assured his mother that nothing will happen purely for that reason, he doesn’t wanna fuck up the good vibe they have going on. To which his mother couldn’t help but express how proud and mature he was leading her to crying causing Rio to have to calm her down before ending the call.

Rio’s brought out of his thoughts again by Elizabeth shifting next to him, though she doesn’t wake up. He spots goosebumps on her thighs and gets up to grab one of her many blankets. He places it on her, making sure her feet are covered, then does something he didn’t think he’d ever do. She just looks so _soft_ though, so he can’t help himself from kissing her forehead like he’s seen his father do for his ma whenever she’s sleeping.

Rio however doesn’t know that Elizabeth was actually awake and felt his lips press against her forehead. After that, it’s like a door has been open between them.

* * *

Rio walks into the apartment and is hit with the smell of chocolate and the sight of Elizabeth shaking her hips in time with her music. She’s wearing the same outfit as she was yesterday, knee high socks and that big sweater of hers. The sweater rides up with every shake of her hips and Rio has to look away from her arse.

He swallows and clears his throat, “Good mood?”

Elizabeth jumps up and lets out a small scream, “You scared me!”

“Ain’t my fault you ain’t observant.” He responds throwing his keys into the bowl and walking further into the kitchen.

Elizabeth just rolls her eyes and turns back to her mixing bowl, “Professor Williams finally emailed me back, he likes my idea for the essay!” She says with a huge smile on her face.

“Oh yeah?” Rio says, leaning into the kitchen counter with an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah!”

“Guess I was right then, huh?”

Elizabeth narrows her eyes at him but doesn’t respond.

A grin spreads across his face, his hand coming to rest under his chin, “You makin me a treat for being right?” He raises his other eyebrow, “Makin my favourite dessert?”

Elizabeth blushes, “This is for me, not you.”

Rio laughs, “Oh it is? You gonna eat all that by yourself darling?”

“Yes.” She snaps at him.

“Nar can’t be havin’ that,” He says back to her.

Rio moves his hands so they rest against her hips, “Let me freshen up and I’ll help you out.” Elizabeth just open and closes her mouth and then lets out a short nod.

As Rio walks into his room he replays what just happened in his head. He knows he shouldn’t touch her, he knows it, but shit, since the first few weeks he notices how she is with touches. She leans into them without knowing it, like she ain’t ever been touched like that before. A small brush against her hips or shoulders makes her blush all over.

It helps that Rio has always been a touchy person, grew up with an affection family so it’s normal to him, but Elizabeth is different. Only ever hears her speak to her sister and her friend and not her mom or dad, he knows there’s a story behind it, keeps meaning to ask her, but the right time just never comes up. Never wants the subject to take her smile away or pull her further away from him, so he leaves it, carries on with his causal touches until she decides to move away and not further in.

“Do you want to finish that documentary?” Elizabeth shouts from the kitchen.

“Sure,” He says walking back into the room, “How long is left?”

He needs to start working on his paper tonight so he can’t chill for long, as if Elizabeth read his thoughts, she tells him, “Not long! Only 20 minutes so we can watch the rest then start working.”

“Neat.”

They settle into a routine, Rio cleans up after everything Elizabeth does in the kitchen while she makes the cake, then they put it in the oven and move onto the couch watching the documentary while the cake bakes.

As the credits roll, he notices Elizabeth’s nose is scrunched up, “What?” he asks.

“Nothing.” Elizabeth gets up but Rio blocks her from passing him as his hand settles on her hip.

“Nar, don’t do me dirty like that mami, what is it?”

“It was terrible.” She says looking down at him. He laughs, throwing his head back all the way, causing him to miss the affectionate look across her face.

Squeezing her hip, he lets go her, “All of them can’t be winners Elizabeth.”

“They can at least try to be, I mean what was that last 15 minutes needed for? It didn’t provide any new information it was pointless! Don’t even get me started on the presenter as well,” Rio let her ramble on about why she hated it while he just stared at her.

She doesn’t even stop as she takes the cake out of the oven, the steam hitting her face, Rio can’t help but let out a small laugh at the scene in front of him.

“What?” Elizabeth asks him. Rio just shakes his head, getting up to join her in the kitchen.

“What?” She asks again, voice smaller this time.

“Nothing Elizabeth. Maybe I just like knowing that I’m not the only thing that can you all frustrated and babbling.”

Her mouth open and closes, Rio can see when she’s about to say something again, so he speaks before she gets the chance, “We workin’ in your room or mine?”

Elizabeth narrows her eyes at him, “Mine.”

“Cool. See you in there.” He says, flicking his fingers under her chin.

* * *

They started their little study sessions after one piece of work had them both entering each other’s rooms to many times asking questions. Elizabeth had just ended settling into his bed after she’d come in for the 5th time because she couldn’t be bothered moving back and forth.

Rio didn’t question it, he was about to do the same before Elizabeth did it first, but the thing is, the assignments have been easy after that first one. Well not easy, but both of them being smart enough not to ask the other questions about it because they understood it.

It’s one of the many things they just don’t bring up, with each other or anyone.

No one knows that he spends most of his time at the apartment in the same room as her, just chilling on her bed while she does her crafts or watching her bake in the kitchen.

He’s 100% positive non of her friends know that she stays late into the night with him, watching his documentaries despite the fact that she hates them. No one needs to know but them, and no one needs to know that Rio’s mind keeps thinking back to all these events because the want for her just keeps taking over his body to much.

No one needs to know that.

* * *

Rio looks over at Elizabeth as she closes her laptop at her desk, she’d been typing faster than he’s ever seen her tonight. He moves to get up from her bed as she gets up from the desk, but like him last night when he’d something he’d never done before, she does something as well.

Shaking her head Elizabeth tells him, “Stay till you finish, I don’t mind.”

She lies down on top of the covers and snuggles into her pillow facing him. Rio just stays where he is, not moving, not knowing what’s going on and not wanting to shake her outta whatever head space she’s in.

“You seem tense, is that why you’re typing slow today? I can give you a massage if you want.” She says in that sweet fucking mama voice of hers.

Rio closes his eyes, what the fuck is happening. His brain short-circuits, he has no idea what’s happened to her in the past day but whatever it is, it’s going to fucking kill him.

“Yeah? Got one thing you can massage.” He says finally glancing down at her. She looks at him rolling her eyes at the look on his face and turns over facing the other way.

Rio doesn’t know what’s worst, the way he can almost see her arse as her sweater rides up or the fact that he has to finish this section before he calls it a night, working on it with her being next to him like that.

He rocks his jaw and shifts on her bed, his hard-on hitting the bottom of the laptop, this is gonna be a long night.

* * *

He finishes his work eventually, hours later, already knowing its shit and he’s gonna need to redo it. The light from outside shines into her room and casts shadows over her body, causing him to look at her thighs, again, like he has been doing for whole time she’s been lying there. The women’s torturing him, he can’t prove it yet, but he will one fucking day.

Rios shuts his laptop down and moves off her bed causing her to shift in her sleep.

He waits a moment before making his way to his room and dropping his laptop off onto his desk. Making his way back to Elizabeth’s room, he looks at her for a moment before grabbing a blanket and covering her body with it. If he kisses her forehead again, well, ain’t anyone’s business.

* * *

Rio makes his way to the library; Elizabeth has a late shift there so he’s staying till she’s finished. She’s saved him a table like usual when he arrives and has a small break before getting back to it.

“Some guy keeps asking me where a book is and then before I can take him to it, he just walks off.” Elizabeth says dropping her head onto the table.

“He’s tryna flirt with you, mami.”

“I’m working.”

Rio snorts, “Ain’t gonna stop him. Especially when you look like that.”

“Like what?” Elizabeth asks him, lifting her head up to look at him. Rio just looks her up and down raising an eyebrow back at her.

She becomes flustered and Rio decides to propose an idea, “Just say I’m your man.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry sweetheart, tell him I’m your boyfriend.” Instead of getting more flustered like he expected from her, Elizabeth just nods, telling him she will and walks away to carry on with the rest of her shift.

This woman just keeps on surprising him.

* * *

“Turn the cameras off! Turn them off! I can’t stand it!” The women on the TV screams at the   
Cameramen.

“You’re filming a reality TV show Melissa! What did you expect?!” Elizabeth says to the TV laughing as she moves her feet to touch his thigh.

She’s lying down next him on the couch with him sat next to her, laptop on his lap. He keeps his focus on the screen, can’t bring himself to look over at her.

She’s wearing one of his hoodies, (when did she start stealing his clothes?), with her pyjama shorts on and Rio feels like he’s about to combust.

He ain’t even focusing on his work, can’t do with her looking like she does next him.

Only using the laptop to hide his fucking hard-on. Rio has to kept reminding himself he can’t do anything with her, can’t let anything happen because he doesn’t wanna fuck it all up.

“I’m thinking of making that chicken thing you like tonight, that okay?” Elizabeth asks him.

It’s her turn to make dinner tonight, Rio made them both pasta last night. They’d settled into a routine where they take turns cooking dinner. In the first few weeks it was awkward and messy sharing the kitchen, both of them wanting to cook meals at the same time but not enough room for them. That meant they’d kept colliding and apologising to each other.

In the end they agreed to cook for each other, they were making enough for two people anyway, so it made sense.

“Hmm, sounds good mami.” Rio responded.

“I’m gonna take a nap first, can you wake me up in an hour?”

Rio hums out a yes and turns off the TV to let her sleep. When Elizabeth is asleep, he makes his way into his room to finish off his work without any distractions. Not before placing a blanket over her and kissing her head, watching her shift in her sleep.

* * *

Rio turns his head from the boxing match on the TV to see Elizabeth enter into the apartment after her shift.

“Hey now, how was it?” Rio asks.

Elizabeth huffs, “Long! I’m gonna go for a nap, enjoy the rest of the game or whatever it is.”

“Match,” Rio laughs at her, watching her make her way into her room.

“Cool.”

“Hi Beth!” Carlos, Mick and Dags pipe up behind him at the same time.

He watches Elizabeth stop in her tracks and get flustered, “Oh hi guys! Enjoy the match as well.”

She hurries into her room embarrassed at having not seen them and saying hi.

After she’s left, Rio has to turn around and face the guys. They don’t say anything, but shit, the smug grins on their faces say enough.

After a few hours later, the guys leave and Rio checks in on Elizabeth, she hadn’t come back out like she usually does, so he just wanted to check in on her.

She’s lying on top of her bed without a blanket, so Rio did he usual routine, covered her with a blanket and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Rio walked back to his room missing Beth looking at him with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

“You need a lift?”

Rio looks up from his phone glancing at Mick, they’d just finished a boxing session at the gym.

“Nah, waiting for Elizabeth. Thanks though.” Rio replies, looking back at his phone seeing that Elizabeth has texted him that she’ll be there soon.

Mick hums next him causing Rio to breathe in through his nose, bring a hand to his face massaging the headache he feels coming on already from the upcoming conversation.

“What are your plans?” Mick asks.

Rio huffs, “Dinner.”

“Dinner.”

“What?” Rio demands.

“Nothing” Mick says shaking his head playing the innocent act throwing his hands up in surrender.

“It ain’t nothing.” Rio says back to as he walks to his car.

“Course.”

Rio rocks his jaw trying to ignore where Mick’s mind went, it ain’t nothing, just his and Elizabeth’s weekly tradition of getting dinner outside the apartment. It ain’t deep.

* * *

“Hi! Is this spot taken?”

Rio looks up from his work and sees a girl with long brown hair speaking him. He’s currently in the library waiting for Elizabeth to finish her shift.

“Ahh, yeah, my girlfriend’s round here somewhere.” Rio responds back to her. Had too say what he said with the way the girls eyes were looking at him, flattering her eyelashes at him to get her point across.

“Oh! I’ll wait with you then till she comes back!” She says smiling at him, moving to sit down making sure he spots her cleavage as she does.

She clearly understood his point and just didn’t care still trying to get somewhere with him.

Luckily Elizabeth comes into view but she speaks before he does as she spots the girl, “Hey! I can g-”

“You ready, babe?” Rio irrupts her loudly, pulling the attention of others around them, hoping she understands his point loud and clear.

Elizabeth looks at him, and then at the girl, then back at him, “Urm- yeah. Yeah, was just coming to get you, honey.”

Rio grins at her, “Okay, _honey_. Let’s go.”

Elizabeth rolls her eyes as she watches him gather his things. He says goodbye to the girl with a grin on his face as he wraps his arm around Elizabeth’s waist and moves them towards the exit.

“What was that about?” She’s ask when they’re outside.

“She didn’t get the hint I wasn’t available.”

Elizabeth frowns, “You aren’t available?”

Rio looks back her, takes in her look and just shakes his head. “I live with you. Come on, we still going to see this movie or what?”

He walks away from her, leaving her to catch up, “God, you’re so annoying.” 

“Hmm, ain’t you glad I get to remind you of that everyday?” He says back to her with a shit eating grin on his face.

She slaps him on the arm and Rio just laughs.

* * *

“Oh my god! I feel like I can breathe again!” Rio watches Elizabeth fall back on her bed, excited at having submitted a report which has consumed both of their free time over the last few days.

“Yeah? What you gonna with all this free time mami?” Rio asks from his spot on her bed.

“Nap.” She breaths out.

Rio laughs, “Should’ve guessed.”

He moves to get up, leaving her for her nap, but she speaks up, “You wanna join me?”

Rio freezes in the spot and looks down at Elizabeth. She’s staring up at him with those big blue eyes of her, curious and uncertain about his response and shit, he ain’t gonna pass up this opportunity.

“Sure.”

He lies back down on the bed, back straight, body all tense not fully knowing what the fuck is happening or what’s gonna happen. Elizabeth moves resting her head on his chest, snuggling into him.

Rio has to kick his brain into gear, Elizabeth got comfortable so he might as well. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her further into him and Elizabeth sighs into his chest.

It’s that moment, her sighing happily in his chest, that he knows she wants him as much as he wants her. That every time she waited for him after a session, saved him a seat in the library, watch the documentaries she hated with him wasn’t just because they were roommates, it was because she liked him as well.

He can hear all the comments made by his friends in his head, thinks of the times Elizabeth has smiled at him, laughed with him and ran away giggling when he’s chased her around the apartment.

Why did Rio keep downplaying everything they did together? They’re good together, so fucking good together, Rio knows he ain’t gonna fuck it up with her. He wants her and with way Elizabeth is holding onto him, she wants him too.

He tightens his hold on Elizabeth who sighs again snuggling into him, they’ve got time to figure it out, no need to rush.

* * *

When they wake up hours later, the moon shining into her room, Elizabeth’s back is against his chest and his hands are wrapped tightly around her waist.

Elizabeth shifts her hips, grinding onto his groin, “Rio.”

Rio curses, “Elizabeth,” he whispers into her ear, moving his body with hers.

She reaches her hand back, scratching lightly at his head, “Want you.”

Shit. Rio wants everything she’ll give him. “Yeah? Gonna let me kiss you?” He asks.

She nods, “Only if you promise to do it on my mouth this time and not my head.”

Rio pulls back leaning on his elbow, confusion written over his face, “What?”

Elizabeth bits her lip, attempting to hide the huge grin spreading across her face, “When I nap, you put a blanket over me, and kiss my head.”

Rio stutters. “I- what?”

“You didn’t think I actually forgot my blanket every time, did you?” Elizabeth says with smug written all over her face.

“Elizabeth-”

“The first time you did it I had just woken up; I was comfy and didn’t want to move yet so I just stayed there. Then you put the blanket over me and kissed my head and maybe I didn’t hate it?” As Elizabeth speaks, he studies her face, knows his mouth is open and staring at her like an idiot.

“So… I kept napping, tried to get across that I wanted you to do when I was awake.”

“You couldn’t have just said it?” Rio asks her.

“You couldn’t have just done it when I was awake?” She spits back.

He licks his lips, a grin forming on them which widens when he sees her eyes glance to his mouth. He swings Elizabeth onto his lap as he moves onto his back, grinding his hard-on into her cunt.

“You want me?” He asks looking up at her.  
Elizabeth moans at the feeling, nodding her head as she moves her hips, resting her hands on his chest.

“Want me to kiss you on your month?” She nods at him again.

Rio looks up her, the moon light shining on her pale skin and shit, she’s so _soft_. Her hair framing her face highlighting those blue eyes of hers, those lips causing Rio to lick his. He reaches a head up to her face, watches as she rubs her face further into it looking at him.

“Come here.” He whispers.

She leans down onto his chest, both of them leaning forward to bridge the gap. Their first kiss is soft and sweet, and they both pull away staring at each other. Then something between them snaps and they can’t keep it soft and sweet anymore, their lips crash together and it’s hot and messy.

Elizabeth’s hands come up to cup his face as she deepens the kiss, biting his bottom lip and then pulling away. He follows her, still needing more, needing _her_. He works his tongue into her mouth moaning at the sound she makes when he does it.

They continue kissing, neither one of them letting the other go, both of them enjoying the thing they’ve thought about for weeks on end.

They finally break away from each other, taking a deep breath. Rio uses the break to move his mouth to her neck, kissing her and sucking a hickie onto her racing pulse. She moans into his ear, rolling her hips as she does it.

Rio flips them over, hands gripping her waist as she lies down beneath him.

“Wanna see you, mami.” He tells, her sweater balled up in his hands.

She wiggles underneath him, reaching to pull off her shirt. Rio does the same not wanting to waste any time.

Once their shirts are off, they both stop, staring at each other. Her breasts are covered up by her bra, it’s see through with flowers embroidered on it, Rio swallows. She’s so fucking beautiful.

He looks at her, question in his eyes, Elizabeth nods him.

Rio reaches his hand up cupping her, moaning at the weight of her breast in his hand.

“So perfect for me, Elizabeth.” He tells her, sucking a hickie into the top of her breast.

He reaches behind her back to unhook the bra and pulls it off, sucking his bottom lip in at the sight of her.

He wastes no time, starts kissing her breast, making his way to her nipple and licking and biting at it. She moans tightening her legs around his waist, pressing her nails into his head.

He moves to her other breast and gives it the same treatment, “Rio,” Elizabeth moans as he doesn’t let up.

He lays kisses on her stomach moving further down her body. “Gonna let me taste you?”

Elizabeth curses throwing her head back as Rio pulls down her shorts, “You don’t have too.” She says to him as she looks at the ceiling.

“Look at me, Elizabeth.”

She glances back down at him and as soon as their eyes meet, Rio places his mouth on her cunt. 

“Fuck!” She curses again staring down him, hands gripping the sheets.

Rio groans at the taste of her, moving his tongue up and down her slit. “This all for me, mami?”

Elizabeth nods rapidly at him.

Something in his chest tightens at that, all this for him, no one else. “So wet for me.” Rio dives back in, teasing her clit.

He nibbles and sucks at it as he presses one finger into her entrance. Elizabeth not being able to stop squirming and moaning above him. All his.

“Please,” She asks him softly with her eyes closed.

“Look at me.”

She slowly opens her eyes and when he can her baby blues again looking at him, he slowly inserts his finger.

He stops when she closes them, enjoying the feel of him inside of her, “Nar, kept them open ma.”

“Gonna kill me,” Elizabeth huffs.

A grin spreads across his face and he licks his lips, tasting her on them. He carries on pushing his finger in slowly, “Been thinking about this?”

She stares at him, mouth open in a small o shape, “Bet you have, haven’t you? Been thinking about it every time I put those blankets over you.”

Elizabeth moans, her blush spreading all over her body, her cunt tightening around his finger. Rio breaks eye contact and looks at her cunt, watching his finger move in and out of her.

The need to taste her again overpowers him and he lowers his mouth to her clit. He keeps moving his finger in and out of her, tasting her as he does it until Elizabeth needs more.

“Please Rio, want more.”

He removes his finger and quickly fills her up with two more, stretching her pussy with them. He crooks them when they’re fully inside of her, finding the spot which makes her whole body light up.

Her breasts move as she squirms, she pants out, “Right there!”

Rio keeps his eyes locked on her face as he rubs his fingers against the spot, capturing her face to memory.

He doesn’t let up, sucking her clit as his fingers move in and out her, wanting to make her come around him, wanting to taste it.

“Come for me baby, let me taste you even more.”

Elizabeth doesn’t last much longer, sobbing into her pillow, her cunt tightening around his fingers as she lets out a loud moan. She comes, her body lighting up again, making Rio go even faster, not wanting to stop making her feel like this.

Eventually she pushes his head away, too sensitive, still shaking in the aftermath.

He ain’t done tasting her though, so he captures her lips in a kiss, likes hearing her moan again at tasting herself on his lips.

They kiss for a little while longer, only breaking up when Elizabeth cups him through his pants.

“All for me?” She asks him, repeating the same thing he asked her before.

He moans, his head falling to rest on her shoulder, “Yeah, mami.”

Elizabeth hums, bringing her hand back up to spit into it, pushing down his shorts with the other. She looks at his dick, taking in his size, he’s about to make a comment but then she grabs it, “Fuck!”

Rio says into her neck as she tightens her hold on him, moving her hand up and down his shaft.

He rocks his hips in time with her movements, can’t help it, her hand feels so fucking good around him.

She teases his tip, fingers spreading the pre-come. She removes her hand from his dick and Rio lifts his head up, question on the tip of his tongue.

Before he can get anything out though, she puts two of her fingers into her mouth and sucks his come off them while staring at him.

Rio stares at her mouth, watching as she pulls them out with a pop. He closes the distance, kissing her, shoving his tongue into her mouth. He moans at the taste, her still on his tongue mixing with the taste of himself on her tongue.

“Gonna fucking kill me, Elizabeth.” He tells her pulling away.

Her hand makes its way back to his dick, moving up and down again, building up his need to come. He shoves his head in between her breasts, kissing and nibbling at both them.

He has to stop when he gets close to coming, panting against them “Gonna come, Elizabeth.”

Her hand moves even faster and Rio kisses her, moaning into her mouth. He comes around her hand, marking up her stomach with his come.

His hips keep jerking as Elizabeth keeps the movement up, when she finally releases him, she touches the come he left on her. Like before, she gets some on her fingers and licks them while looking him straight in the eye.

Rio kisses her again, keeps kissing her for a while, enjoying the fact that this is something he can do now.

When they finally part, he flops down next to her reaching to her bedside table to grab tissues to clean her up. When he’s finished, he curls an arm around her waist and buries his head between her breasts again.

Elizabeth laughs above him, her fingernails stroking over his head, digging in a little when he bits at her breast.

“Oh god.”

“What?” Rio asks, tensing up.

“We have to tell everyone.”

Rio laughs, already hearing all his boys in his head making comments and passing around money.

“Why don’t I make sure you’ve got plenty of things to say then huh?” He says as presses his already hardening cock into her thigh.

“Oh!” Elizabeth says licking her lips.

Yeah, they’re definitely missing class tomorrow.


	2. All I do the whole day through, is dream of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Annie find out about Beth's relationship with Rio in a way she had not planned for.  
> Beth and Rio continue to be very horny for each other and Beth treats Rio to a birthday present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is just smut, I don't know what else to say haha.  
> This is the final part to this story so I hope you enjoy it! I very much enjoyed writing it and these two losers in this universe:D
> 
> (if you want me to add any tags pls inform me! Also it wasn't beta'ed by anyone, sorry if there are any mistakes!)
> 
> Title from "dream of you" by Camila Cabello!

Beth rolls her hips, her head thrown back, mouth open as she feels Rio’s dick deep inside of her.

“Fuck, baby. You got any idea how good you look?” He mumbles into her skin, hands tight holding onto her hips.

Beth can only moan in response as she quickens her pace. Rio’s mouth sucks marks into her breasts and she digs her nails into his head, wanting more only then–

“YO, RIO! OPEN UP!” Mick yells as he bangs on the door.

Beth yelps and moves off Rio’s dick, grabbing the blanket off the back of the sofa.

Rio curses, loudly, and puts his shorts back on.

“Shit, I forgot I said I’d help Mick tonight.”

“Seriously?” Beth whisper-yells at him.

“RIO! HURRY UP!”

Rio gets up and makes his way towards the door, “Wait! Let me go into the room.” Beth whispers to him.

She makes her way to her room wrapped in the blanket, before she makes it to the door Rio pulls her in for a kiss.

“Later.” He promises.

Beth nods and Rio slaps her arse before she shuts the door. She collapses onto the bed trying to get rid of want she still feels. Later, she thinks.

* * *

Only there isn’t a later because he’s late getting back and she has to leave early for her shift, resulting in both of them being very horny throughout the day. Beth’s mind keeps running through scenarios of when they can next be together when–

“Beth! Hey!”

Beth turns around and sees Rhea studying in her usual spot in the library, “Hi!”

“How you doing?”

Horny she thinks straight away, but tells Rhea she’s fine. They speak for a couple more minutes catching up when Rhea invites her out.

“It’s just me and a few other girls. You’d liked them! Come with us!”

“Yeah I think I will! Sounds fun!” Beth tells her. While the idea of getting dicked down by Rio is very, _very_ appealing, Beth hasn’t seen Rhea in a while and the idea of a girls night sounds amazing.

Although, she could go home and change really fast, get dicked down, and meet Rhea at the bar.

“I think I’ll go home and get change first though! This outfit doesn’t exactly scream bar.” Beth laughs.

“Girl, look at me!” Rhea laughs and points at her sweats. “You look amazing, like always! Come on who cares!”

Beth laughs and they make their way straight to the bar. She can get dicked down later, right now she’s having much needed girl time.

* * *

Like she had the previous night, Rio is fast asleep when she gets home. When they wake up in the morning they have class so can’t do anything. They also have plans to meet up with a group of friends at a bar and Beth thinks the universe is making sure she and Rio don’t have sex.

The need she feels for him inside of her isn’t helped by Rio’s hands touching her thigh, hip and arse all day. It leaves her wanting him more and he knows it.

When they arrive at the bar they take their seats sitting next to each other in the booth. He keeps being a smug arsehole whispering dirty things into her ear when no ones watching them, making her squirm even more.

“Think you can last a couple more hours darlin’?”

“I already know how far down your blush goes down but fuck– wanna see it.”

“Watching you suck on that straw gets me even harder for you, Elizabeth.”

“Remember how close you’d been to coming the other day?”

That does it for Beth, she excuses herself to the bathroom and pushes him out of the booth.

He sits back down when she walks away but Beth knows he’ll join her soon.

Not even a minute later he comes into the bathroom and locks the door. Beth wastes no time as she drags him down and kisses him.

“I fucking hate you.” She tells him in between kisses.

Rio laughs, “Yeah? You gonna be able to say that when I’m inside of you, Elizabeth?”

He grabs her thighs and picks her up, pushing her into the wall grinding his hard cock into her cunt.

Beth moans into his mouth, “Fuck– i need you.”

He kisses her more softly this time, a small peck to her lips. “Need you too.”

Beth unbuttons his jeans and pulls down his boxers as best she can. She pushes her panties to the side and Rio’s dick slowly enters her.

“That what you been needing, Elizabeth?”

All she’s capable of doing is nodding and moaning as his dick makes her feel full, like she’s been craving for days.

She moans, “I’ve missed feeling full.” She tells him which causes him to swear and quicken his pace.

“Missed feeling your greedy cunt around my dick. Can you feel the way it always tights around my dick, Elizabeth? When I push back in?” Rio grips her hips even tighter and pulls all the way out before thrusting back in, hard.

Like he said it would, her cunt tightens around him, wanting to keep him deep inside of her. She moans into his ear, loud, unable to control that as well.

He thumb swirls around her clit hard and she can feel her body tensing up, close to the edge already. He quickens his pace even more, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the small bathroom with the noise.

It’s not long before she’s moaning loud into his ear again and coming. The tension which had been built up from the past few days finally coming to an end.

“Fill me up, Rio.” She whispers into his ear, wanting to feel his come inside of her.

He bits her neck as he comes, filling her up like she asked. They both take a minute to calm down before he pulls out, quickly covering her cunt with her panties.

“Rio!” Beth wrinkles her nose in disgust causing him to bite it.

“Come on, can’t let them know what we’re up to.” He tells her and kisses her one more time before tucking himself back into his pants.

Rio makes his way out of the bathroom and Beth’s still straightening down her dress when he comes to a stop. 

She dumps into his back, “What–“

Mick and Eddie are stood staring at them.

“I told you!” Eddie shouts. “I fucking told you they were doing it!”

“Dammit, two more weeks and that money would of been mine. You two couldn’t wait?” Mick scowls at them, looking a little upset.

Rio scoffs, “Fuck off.” 

He grabs her hand and pulls her away from them taking her home. Beth’s glad, she can’t sit with them when they know that they just– in the bathroom–

Yeah, Beth’s glad Rio’s taking her home.

* * *

Beth can pinpoint the exact moment it all started, and she can’t help but wonder if she knew the out-come it would come too, would she have sent that first picture?

Thinking back on all the hot, dirty times which came from them, she would probably do the same. Beth just wished she double checked who she sent the photo to before hand.

* * *

“Let’s do shots!” Annie shouts, banging her hands on the table.

“We about to be all up in this bitch!” Ruby shouts alongside her. Beth giggles into her glass and finishes off her drink.

“This next rounds on me!” She tells the girls moving to get up.

“While you’re getting them, me and Ruby shall find a man to get all up in _you_.” Annie says pointing her finger at Beth.

“I thought you were trying to get me with Rio?” She frowns at her sister confused.

“Oh we are, we just need to make homeboy jealous.” Ruby tells her.

“It needs to happen soon because you’re both prolonging the inevitable and me and Ruby can’t keep making new bets.”

“What’s the bet now?” Beth asks, confused _again_.

“We’ve mixed it up a little, I’m betting homeboy makes the first move, and Ruby’s betting you do. There’s a lot of money riding on this and I’m about to be too rich so go, we have men to find.”

She leaves Annie and Ruby arguing about who's going to win. Annie thinking she can make Rio jealous enough to make the first move, and Ruby thinking she can make Beth realise that Rio is who she wants and get her to make the first move.

Beth feels like she should feel bad for not telling them that her and Rio are very much boyfriend and girlfriend, have been for a while, but she’s been trying to work out how to work her way into the bet and make both of them lose.

Which again should make Beth feel bad but well, she finds it kind of fun.

She’s close to the bar now when she feels her phone buzz, she checks it before ordering in case the girls have changed their mind on drinks. Only, it isn’t the girls, it’s Rio and he wants a picture. He’s also sent a picture.

Beth looks back at the girls who are still arguing and makes her way to the bathroom instead.

She remembers the first time he asked her for a photo.

* * *

_rio:_ how’s the shift?

 _beth_ : It’s fine! On my break right now! What are you doing?

 _rio:_ thinking about you

Beth shifts in her seat in the library cafe and thinks about Rio home alone, thinking of _her_.

 _beth_ : oh? what about?

 _rio:_ lotta things baby  
anyone around you?

Beth looks around, hiding her phone a little. No one can see but still, she’s hyper aware. She’s never been the one to do something like this but, she kinda likes it.

 _beth:_ no

 _rio_ : can I send a picture?

Beth swallows, already knows she’s red all over, her eyes wide.

 _beth:_ yes

It doesn’t even take a second before a picture of his hand around his dick is on her phone screen. She hides it quickly and looks around paranoid, she already knows no one can see her screen but still, just to make sure.

She looks at the photo again, making sure her screen is well hidden. His dick has pre-come leaking out of the tip and his hand is wrapped tightly around himself. Beth should focus on that, she should, she loves his dick but her focus is on the background. He’s in her room, on her bed and Beth already knows why.

“Mmm, love the way you smell mamí. Especially here,” He whispered into her neck one night. “Here,” biting her breast, “and here.” He says into her cunt, breathing her in. Beth squirms in his hold but stops when he shoves his tongue inside her. The memory burns hot inside of her but she's pulled out of her daydream when he texts her again.

 _rio:_ bet you’re blushing all over  
wanna see it

Beth looks around again, she could go to the bathroom, she _should_ go to the bathroom but well, she knows it’d get Rio off if she sends him a photo from where she is right now. Luckily she’s wearing her black top with a keyhole at her chest showing a little bit of her cleavage– Rio’s favourite top.

She puts both her elbows on the table and angles her phone so it looks she’s just browsing on it. Then quick as ever, she moves her hand so one of her fingers is pulling the keyhole down further showing her red chest and then takes the photo. 

She sits with it for a minute, trying to control her blush which she knows has made her face go all red, and once again, looks around to make sure no one saw her. She breaths and then sends it.

It takes about a minute before he texts her back and Beth can picture him staring at the photo while he, while he _gets_ off. She squirms again.

 _rio:_ shit baby did you take that with people around you?  
just came so fucking hard for you  
your assignment can wait till i’m finished with you

Beth had to finish her shift with her panties soaked and her thoughts consumed of _him_.

* * *

She locks the bathroom stall and ignores the conversations random girls are having. She opens his messages and sees the photo he’s sent.

Hand wrapped in the blue panties he ripped off her one night, pumping his very hard dick.

Another text message from him comes through.

 _rio:_ thinking about you in that dress  
you look so good in it elizabeth

Beth is amazed at how he can type this well with one hand and well, it bothers her. He’s too good at everything.

 _beth:_ wanna see it?

 _rio:_ yeah

Beth knows he expects just a little peak at her cleavage and her flustered chest but she wants to surprise him. It’s not like she hasn’t sent very dirty pictures to him before, but all she has to do to get him off is send a photo of some skin and he’s basically coming. Hell, one time she sent him a photo of her thigh, her dress up just a little bit and he texted back 20 seconds later that he came.

It makes Beth feel powerful and tonight she wants to surprise him. Her being drunk helps her to ignore the voice inside her head that says she should not be doing this to herself in public, while her sister and best friend are outside waiting for shots but fuck it.

Beth quickly licks two of her fingers and moves them inside her panties, feeling how wet she already is. She stares at the photo of Rio’s cock and then slowly moves her fingers back and forth against her folds. She opens her camera and moves it behind her legs, pushes her panties to the side, revealing to Rio how wet she is for him and then takes the photo.

A text pops up at the top of the screen and she quickly clicks it. She’s buzzed and excited and just needs to send it before she changes her mind so she does.

She quickly puts her phone away to forget what she’s done for a while, wipes her fingers and makes her way back to the bar.

She arrives back with the shots but for some reason, the girls can’t seem to look at her.

“What? What happened?” Beth asks confused and concerned.

“You might want to check your phone.” Annie says quickly not looking at her.

Beth frowns at her and quickly pulls it out and opens it. She expects it to open on her messages to Rio, the last person she texted, only, it’s not Rio. It’s the group chat with the girls and a new message from Annie.

 _annie:_ what’s taking so long??? WE NEED ALCOHOL

And then the picture of Beth, doing that, of Beth’s –

“Oh my god– i’m– it was– it was for Rio I swear! I didn’t check before i– i just thought–“

This throws Annie and Ruby into asking questions, when did it happen? how did it happen? is it good? who are you and what have to done with Beth Marks? who won the bet?

Beth downs all the shots on the tray.

* * *

Beth shuffles on the bed, she was tired. The kind of tired which sat heavy in her bones, the kind where her eyes were heavy and it was nice to have them closed, her body relaxed. 

It would be the kind which let her lie there and not think of anything, if it wasn’t for the feeling of someone attempting to claw their way out of her head.

The headache had been there for hours, having started half-way through her shift at the library which just- made no sense and had had Beth wanting to claw her eyes out. She’d sent Ruby a very long voice note expressing her feelings about the situation before making her way home.

She’d shut the door to her room, closed all the curtains, changed into one of Rio’s hoodies, took all the tablets she could and got in bed. She sent Rio a quick text telling him she was home and of her headache but didn’t expect much response as he and the guys were boxing.

Sometimes Beth liked to show up after her shift and surprise him. It always did things to her, seeing him like that. The way his shirt clinged to his body allowing her to see his back muscles move. The way he was quick on his feet, moving too fast for his opponent to land a decent hit. The way his arms looked when he hit said opponent. His muscles tightening, showing off his biceps making her remember all the times he’s picked her up, carried her or just held her against a wall fucking her so _good_.

She can picture his tattoos on the back of his arms, wanting to run her fingers against them, feeling how soft the skin is but how firm _he_ is.

She’s soaking already just picturing him and it makes her wonder if that’ll ever fade, the instant want she has for him. It happened the first time she saw him, looking shocked at the door when he came with his family and she was there with her own.

When he left to have lunch with them before they travelled back home, Annie and Ruby couldn’t stop asking about him.

“So how long is it gonna take for you to ride that dick into the sunset?”

“Annie!” Beth replied, already exhausted. She looked to Ruby for back-up, but was taken back with the look on her face.

“Don’t look at me like that bitch, my bank is still hurting from the last bet. I will win this time, answer the women.”

Beth stuttered, “I- I’m, we- I’m not going to sleep with him!” She finished off throwing out her hands.

“Hmmm, gonna take a couple of weeks to get her there I think.” Annie said, narrowing her eyes at her sister.

“I’m thinking a couple of months.” Ruby said analysing Beth as well.

“You’re both wrong.” Beth snapped.

“Alright, my bet’s a month. She might be wound up tight but if what I’m guessing is a grade A dick she won’t be able to resist.” Annie finally said.

Ignoring Beth’s protests, Ruby bets two months.

“It’s been a long time, B needs warming up, to him, his dick and the idea.”

They shook hands while Beth protested that Rio wouldn’t even be into her, causing both of them to look at her like she was crazy and hyped her up until it was time to go.

Beth smiles at the memory, it feels like years ago but it was only a matter of months. Beth’s smile disappears off her face when the headache reminds her of its presence. The heat she formed thinking of Rio also having left, the throbbing pain of her head not letting her think of much else.

Beth was just so tired, she wanted to sleep and wake up and it be gone. It didn’t help that nothing was working to stop the pain.

She focuses on her breathing, on the tiredness set deep into her bones and then she hears Rio come home.

She hears him drop his bag and then open her door. He strips and slowly lowers his naked body onto the bed. He pulls the covers up and gets in, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulls her into his chest. Beth sighs into him, enjoying the way his hands spread across her stomach and the weight of him on her back.

“You okay?” Rio asks her gently, kissing the back of her neck.

“Hurts.” Beth replies, all she’s able to get out with how tired she is.

“Want me to make it better for you baby?” Rio says into her ear, his right hand slowly making its way down her body.

“‘Member when I ate you out so good you forgot all about that little headache of yours?” He hums, “Ain’t different from all the others time I taste you though is it? Always get you off so good with my tongue buried inside of you. You want that again mami?”

Beth lets out a small moan already at his words, he isn’t wasting any time. She remembers the memory of him not stopping from eating her out until she swore to him that it worked, her headache was gone.

“Fingers- want- want your fingers.” She whispers to him. She couldn’t stop thinking about him boxing, knowing he always won, those big long fingers of his balling up in a fist, throwing the winning punch.

Like he knows exactly where her mind went he says, “You been thinking about ‘em, Elizabeth? I know you didn’t like not seeing me tonight, not seeing me win.”   
He speaks that last part softly into her ear, biting it a little.

His warm hand moves up and down her thigh and Rio lets out his own moan at the softness of it. He pulls her right leg up giving him better access to her cunt.

“I can’t even see your cunt right now but I know it’s dripping, always is for me isn’t it mami?”

Beth nods as much as she can, headache already becoming a passing memory as the want for him takes over her body.

His finger finally touches her, dragging it slowly up and down her folds to feel how wet she is for him.

Rio lets out a small breath the same time as she does.

“I’m gonna make you feel better baby.” He hums still dragging his finger up and down, “Always do don’t I?”

She nods again, and she’s wet enough already for him to slip his finger in. She tightens her cunt around it, feeling his long finger inside of her pumping in and out. He quickly adds a second finger causing her to let out an unsteady breath.

“Rio.”

“You think about this, Elizabeth? Waiting for me to come home to you? Bet you wanted to put those fingers of yours in.” Rio says into her ear, his voice deep and raspy.

“Yes.” Beth responds nodding.

“Hmm, bet you did. Dripping so much for me already, squirming around in this bed wearing my hoodie.” He says increasing the pace of his fingers. “But you had to wait for me, huh? Those pretty little fingers too soft for you, can’t reach the spots mine can.” He bends his fingers, finding that spot that makes her toes curl and she lets out a string of moans.

She feels him move his left hand up her body, his hard dick rubbing against her arse as he does it, grabbing her breast before saying “Suck.”

She opens her mouth for his fingers and sucks on them.

“Fuck,” He grunts out, adding a third finger, and grinding against her faster.

Beth tightens her cunt again at the feel of him, it feels so fucking good. Pleasure spreads all over her body because of _him_ and Beth can’t help letting out loud moans. She sucks harder on his fingers, liking the way they feel in her mouth, likes the way they remind her of how long and hard the rest of him is as well.

“Gonna fuckin’ kill me, ‘Lizabeth. Thought about you like this on my way home tonight. Wet, begging for my fingers, then I felt bad cause I knew you had that headache, but then I remembered you telling me I’d eaten you out so good it went away. Leaked in my shorts just thinking about it, thinking about _you_ , had to stop before I came in the damn uber.”

All Beth can do is moan around his fingers, sucking harder and clenching around the ones in her harder, trying to seek her release. She’s so close and he’s barely touched her clit, something Rio realises as well.

“Fuck– you’re so fucking gone for me already, I don’t even have to touch your clit huh, baby? Come on, come for me. With my fingers buried in you while you suck on my other ones because you can’t stand being empty at both sides.” He whispers into her ear while he chases his own release, his voice becoming deeper with each move of his hips.

That does it for Beth, the way his breath tickles at her throat while he reminds her of all the ways she’s completely gone for him. As she moans through her orgasm, she can feel Rio’s hips shudder while he comes as well.

Beth doesn’t register anything else as she falls straight to sleep, finally feeling satisfied and the headache long gone, replaced by her love for him.

* * *

She traces her finger across Rio’s chest and feels him hum in pleasure.

“An apartment.” She tells him.

He considers it before saying, “A loft.”

Beth lifts her head up and rests her chin on his chest, “Isn’t that the same thing?”

“Bigger, more natural light.”

She narrows her eyes at him and stops herself from telling him they could just get a big apartment.

“We won’t be able to afford a loft, it’s going to have be an apartment first.”

“Fine.” He agrees.

“Then a house.”

“Only when we got kids.”

“Fine.” She agrees. She pictures Rio holding a baby girl or a baby boy and she just- feels things.

“I love you.” She whispers into his chest.

He grabs her chin between his fingers and gently lifts up her head, he reaches down and kisses her. Softly against her lips, he says it back to her.

* * *

Rio starts to suck a mark into her breast and she has to force herself to push his head away.

He groans not wanting to move his mouth, “No, Rio.”

“Why not?”

She looks down at him, his mouth pulled into a pout, ”We have that thing this weekend.”

Rio pulls his face back, “You planning on showing the whole bar your tits, baby? Cause I gotta tell you, I got a problem with that.”

“I’m wearing that dress you like you idiot.” Beth tells him whacking him the head. The dress was low-cut, lower than usual, so his marks would be visible.

Beth watches him suck his bottom lip in, “Oh yeah?”

She hums out a yes, nodding her head.

“For me?”

“Always.” She smiles at him.

He moves further up the bed and kisses her hard, tongues colliding. After a while of making her lose her breath, he takes her bottom lip between his teeth and pulls.

She moans which ends up turning into a string of them when his fingers move up and down her cunt.

“This for me as well?” Rio asks, bringing his now wet fingers to his mouth and sucking on them.

All she can is nod and release a shaky, “Yes.”

He hums and licks his lips, takes his dick in his hand and strokes up and down. “Always?”

“Yes, always.”

He moans, Beth can see his hand tighten around his cock.

“I want it.”

“Want what, Elizabeth?”

“Your cock. Please.”

He pushes out his bottom lip and nods. He places both his forearms on both sides of her head and then kisses her lips softly.

It’s a short peck which leaves Beth wanting more. She’s about to ask when he gently pushes his cock inside of her. Her head rolls back onto the pillow and she moans loudly.

“Fuck, Elizabeth– love how you feel around my cock.” Rio tells her when he’s cock is filling her up.

She rests her hands on his back and digs her nails in a little, “Yeah?”

“Yeah, baby. So fuckin’ tight.” He trusts, hard and fast into her as he says it and Beth moans again.

“Faster!”

After that both of them don’t last long, Rio working his dick hard and fast into her while his fingers touch her clit. She tells him all the ways she’s his and how he fills her up so good when they both finally come at the same time.

Rio collapses next to her on the bed and rubs a hand across his face, “Gonna fuckin’ kill me one of these day, Elizabeth.”

“Hopefully not before you see me in my dress.”

He laughs pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

“And let that cool down for 15 minutes, Elizabeth!”

“Thank you, Paula!” Beth says to Rio’s mother, smiling at the phone.

“No need to thank me cariño, mi hijo is going to love it!”

Beth had wanted to surprise Rio with his favourite dish but didn’t want to mess it up, so she rang his mom for help. Now that they were an official couple it meant they could talk to each others family without it being weird. Not that they do it often but Beth loved sending Rio’s mom photos and videos and Paula loved it and well, her as well, which made Beth glow inside.

The door to the apartment opened revealing Rio, “Speak of the devil!” Beth said.

“You been talking about me?” Rio asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Ew you’re all sweaty!” Beth squirmed in his hold, which only made Rio tighten his hold on her.

He kisses her cheek and then rests his chin on her shoulder, “Hi ma!”

His mother doesn’t reply straight away, too busy staring at them in awe.

* * *

“Are you stood at the bottom of the bed? And are your eyes closed?”

“Yeah mami, hurry up.”

“Patience Rio.” Beth tells him. She looks into the mirror one more time checking all the lingerie is in place and looking nice before walking into the room.

She sees Rio stood where she asked him to wait with his eyes closed, the sight makes her giggle.

“You drag this out any longer Elizabeth and it ain’t gonna be my birthday anymore.” He grunts out.

She giggles again, he has no idea what she’s got planned for him. She settles on top of the bed and arranges the pillows so she can sit up with her back against the headboard.

She spreads her legs and shivers when the cold air meets her exposed cunt.

For Rio’s birthday she bought him, and herself, a lingerie set. The bra is a white sheer material with small flowers on it. The panties, which are crotch-less, share the same design as the bra and the garter belt.

She went with white because she knows Rio likes her best in it, likes marking her up and asking her to wear white so it stands out even more. It always makes her feel great so it’s a win win.

She places both her hands on either side of the bed and shakes her head making her sure her hair falls perfect.

“Open.” Beth whispers into the room and as soon as he opens his eyes, she wishes she recorded his reaction.

His mouth falls open and his eyebrows shoot up. His eyes fall on her exposed cunt before very slowly moving up her body and looking at her breasts.

He runs a hand across his face as he breathes heavily, “Shit baby. This all for me?”

Beth nods at him plastering an innocent look on her face. Rio quickly strips naked, his already hardening cock bouncing as he kicks his jeans off. He moves to crawl up the bed reaching for his cock but Beth stops him before he does.

“No.” She tells him.

The hungry look on his face is quickly replaced by confusion, “No?”

“No.” Beth repeats using her sweetest voice, his favourite one.

Rio stares at her, before his eyes fall on her breasts and then her cunt. “What are you planning on doing, Elizabeth?”

“I’m glad you asked. See, when I was planning your present, I didn’t just wanna give you me,” She brushes her hand over her breast gently as she speaks, forcing his eyes to follow her hand. “You have me all the time, any time you want, always. So I thought, why not give you something to think about when I’m not around and when I can’t send you pictures.”

She watches Rio swallow, his hand twitching with the need to touch her. She slowly starts to lower her hand to her stomach. “What do you mean, Elizabeth?”

“You aren’t allowed to touch me all night, or your cock. All you’re allowed to do is stand there and watch me play with myself.” Her fingers touch the inside of her thighs.

Rio’s eyes fall onto her cunt, he rolls his shoulders and rocks his jaw, “Elizabeth.” He grunts out.

Beth gently traces her cunt, “Yes?”

“It’s my birthday.”

“I know baby, I’m in the middle of giving you your present.” She pushes one finger into her folds and drags it up and down her cunt once more, moaning at the feeling. She takes her finger away and it’s covered with her arousal.

Rio moves to crawl up the bed again, “No.” She tells him sternly.

“Elizabeth.” He says frustrated.

“You’re gonna ruin the wonderful present I’ve been waiting to give you for weeks. That would make me very upset.” Beth pouts at him, trying her hardest not to laugh.

“Let me touch you.”

“Ask politely.” She smiles at him.

Rio releases a frustrated sigh, “Let me touch you, please.”

Beth traces her wet finger over the top of her breasts causing them to shimmer in the light.

“No.” She tells him.

His jaw hardens and his hands twitch at his sides. His cock fully hard leaking at the tip.

Beth pushes out her bottom lip, “Do you want me to lick it?”

Rio rocks his jaw and doesn’t respond to her, his eyes darting all over her body, never settling in one place.

“Look at me, Rio.”

He closes his eyes and rubs his hand over his mouth. Beth waits him out, knows he can’t keep them closed for long while she’s in front of him like this.

Rio opens his eyes again and slowly traces them from her cunt to her eyes.

“Want me to lick your cock, baby?”

His eyes snap shut again and his head falls back, his hands curl into a fist.

“Elizabeth, it’s my birthday.”

Beth smiles but quickly hides it and makes herself look upset, “You don’t like my present, Rio? I worked real hard on it.”

His head snaps back to look at her and Beth licks her lips. His eyes are full of arousal and almost completely black. The way he keeps rocking his jaw forces her to look at it, see how perfect it is. How perfect he is. His stubble and his cheekbones making her even wetter.

“You get me so wet, Rio. Without even touching me, all I’ve gotta do is look at you and I’m ready for you to push your cock straight in.”

Rio studies her, she can see it on his face when he decides his next move.

“Oh I know darlin’, I feel it every time with my fingers. Feel every time I get my mouth on you, your pussy dripping so much my tongue can’t keep up. Always gotta lick your thighs cause you get it everywhere, can’t help squirting for me can you?”

Beth’s breath hitches and she sees him smirk. She pushes two fingers inside of her and starts pumping them in and out. His smirk disappears as he bites his lip staring at them.

“You want my fingers there instead? Let me move mami.” Rio shuffles with the urge to move.

Beth hums, “No.”

He huffs, “Darlin’ I’m serious.”

“So am I. I just wanna give you something else to think about when I’m not around.” She hums again, “And maybe I wanna see how close I can get you to coming without touching your cock.”

Rio groans. Beth ignores him for a while and fingers herself. She can feel him watching her and it makes her moan even louder around her fingers. She's close already, from speaking to him like this and from how he’s watching her, listening to her but she pulls her fingers out.

Beth opens her eyes and sees Rio biting his lip, hard. She puts her fingers on her breasts again and wets them even more. Knows when she finally lets him touch her, he’ll go wild for tasting her on her breasts.

Licking her lips she looks at his cock, “I bet if i put my mouth on you right now, you’d fill it right up.”

“Why don’t you come and find out? You love it when I come in your mouth, in your cunt. Let me do it, baby.” Rio pleads to her, but Beth ignores it.

She focuses on his voice, how deep it sounds, how raspy it is. She touches herself again, her thumb rubbing against her clit as her other hand works her fingers into her hole.

“Keep talking.” Beth pleads back to him.

Rio ignores her and stays silent, not giving her what she wants. Beth decides to tease him even more.

“Can feel you watching me, your eyes on my cunt. Fuck Rio– do you like it? My present? I’m wearing it for you.” She’s so close, can feel it pulsing around her body, her toes curling on the bed.

Beth throws her head back against the headboard and moans.

“Ahh fuck– Rio!” Beth pants as she comes, the feel of his stare getting her there. She knows he’ll think back on this and love it and she loves that.

She shakes as she keeps fingering herself, enjoying the way it feels. When she finally comes down she opens her eyes.

Rio’s staring at her like she’s the sun, like shes every thing and it gets her wet again already.

“You wanna taste?” Beth asks him.

Rio nods his head.

“Come here.”

His eyes snap to hers and he stares at her in disbelief, he slowly lowers himself on the bed and crawls.

He stops when his face is close to her cunt and fingers and he licks his lips. “You smell good, baby.” He whispers, still uncertain about her next move.

She lifts her fingers to his mouth, “Taste.”

Rio wastes no time in sucking them into his mouth, moaning as he feels the taste of her on his tongue. He closes his eyes as he sucks, like he’s trying to savour the moment.

Beth moans but still pulls her fingers free. Rio tries to chase them but Beth catches his chin, “Be good.”

Rio lets out a noise that can only be described as a growl.

He narrows his eyes at her, “It’s my birthday and that’s all i get to taste?”

Beth laughs, “I made you a cake, you tasted that.”

Rio frowns, “You know that’s not what I meant. Let me taste your pussy, Elizabeth.”

Beth focuses on how deep his voice is and inserts her fingers into herself again. His face is so close that the noises her cunt makes from her slickness will be loud in his ears. Beth quickens her paces at the thought.

“Next time I do this– I’ll have– fuck–“ She closes her eyes and moans.

“You’ll have what, Elizabeth?” Rio encourages her, she can feel his breath against her cunt.

She forces her eyes open and sees him staring in awe at her fingers moving in and out.

“I’ll have your come in me.” Beth tells him.

His eyes snap to hers and he swallows, “Yeah?”

She nods, “Yeah, look at my pussy Rio.”

He curses and his eyes fall back down, “Imagine your come dripping out of me while I do this.”

He whimpers, a sound he’s never made before, “Fuck baby– let me touch you, please.”

Beth moans, “I already let you taste me.”

“Wanna taste your pussy, wanna feel you coming on my tongue. Fuck– I love your cunt baby you know that. I’d eat it all the time if I could.” Now it’s her turn to whimper. “Yeah you like that, huh? Me telling you how much I love your cunt?”

He’s moved closer to her now, she can feel every thing he’s say on her fingers. Beth quickens the already fast pace as she feels herself nearly coming again.

“I think about it all the time. Your cunt. Can’t stop myself darlin’, it’s just too fucking good. When you sit next to me I just wanna get my mouth on you. You wanna know where I wanna do it the most?” Rio asks her, looking up at her.

She nods rapidly and stares at him, eager to know.

“When we’re in class. I always wanna sink onto my knees and just eat you out with everyone around. Wanna let them know you’re mine and your cunts mine. Cause it is, isn’t it Elizabeth?”

Beth’s shaking, moaning around her fingers as she agrees with him, “Yes– yes!”

“Come for me.” He tells her and she does. It takes over her body and she moans his name over and over again not caring how loud she is.

“So beautiful.” Rio whispers causing her to whine. She wants him to touch her, wants to feel his big hands on her thighs and hips. She shakes her head, shaking herself out of it, she can do this.

She falls back into the headboard, a little tired. Rio clocks it immediately.

“You know I’ve really enjoyed my present sweetheart, but right now, all i want is you on my cock. Look at it Elizabeth, look how hard I am for you.”

Beth looks at his leaking cock and swallows.

Rio licks his lips, “Yeah baby look at it, all cause of you. All for you. Let me fuck you with it.”

Beth looks at him and takes back control of the conversation, “Take off my suspenders. With your teeth.”

Rio somehow looks both disappointed and excited at the request.

He lowers his head to her thigh and licks her there.

“Rio.” Beth warns him. “I’ll do it myself if you aren’t good.”

He shoots daggers her way, and then quickly rips apart the ribbon. She removed the metal clips and sewn in the white ribbons purely for this purpose.

He rubs his nose into her thigh like he can’t help himself and hums, enjoying the way her soft skin feels against him.

“Pull it down.” Beth instructs.

Rio takes the top of it between his teeth and slowly pulls it down. He looks at her the whole time, eyes wide and full of need. She lifts her leg up and he makes easy work of getting it past her heel. Once it's off he takes it in his hand and throws it away.

Rio looks at her foot in the air and moves to bite it, she tucks at him and moves it away. His eyes fall down to her cunt, which was already exposed for him but now it’s opened even wider for him. He licks his lips and moves his head down towards it.

“Do the other one.”

Rio huffs but does as he’s told. This time he takes the whole bow into his mouth and starts sucking a mark into her thigh.

“Stop it.”

He looks up at her innocently, “I gotta loosen it up baby, ain’t my fault.”

He pulls the ribbon free and repeats the same action of pulling it off her leg. Her breath hitches when he rubs his nose into her leg as he pulls it down.

“You know, I’m pretty tired.” Beth informs him, snuggling into the pillows.

Rio stares at her hard and sucks in his bottom lip in frustration. “Let me wake you up then.”

She hums and turns her head slightly, considering his offer. “Take off my bra.”

He hums back to her in pleasure as she arches her back so his hand can reach and unhook it. He moves his chest to press against hers but she puts her hand on his to stop him. He huffs in frustration but makes no move to push forward.

Rio quickly rips off her bra and sucks in a breath when he sees her breasts. He licks his lips and moves his head so he can get his mouth on her. Beth opens her mouth to tell him no, again, when he irrupts her train of thought. “Let me put my mouth on you, Elizabeth.”

Beth lifts her hand to the back of his head, fingers stroking the buzz of his hair.

“Say please.”

“Please.” Rio says through gritted teeth.

Beth pulls his head down and Rio instantly latches his mouth on her breast. He moans and grips her hips hard, thankful that she’s finally letting him touch her.

His mouth feels amazing, sucking and biting her nipple. She moans at the feeling of his mouth on her, finally getting his touch after denying both of them for too long.

“Fuck, I love you” Rio says against her breast before directing his attention to her other one.

Beth laughs, “Are you saying that to me or – oh– oh shit– Rio.” She digs her fingers into his head as he bites her breast hard. He runs his tongue over the top of the bite and then continues to mark her further.

“Fucking cock is throbbing for you, Elizabeth.” Rio tells her in between sucking and biting. “Wanna fuck you till you can’t speak, till you can’t move. You gonna let me do that sweetheart?”

Beth wants that, so bad, but she also wants him in her mouth. She looks at his hard cock which has been leaking since this has started. The vain on cock begging to be licked and she wants to feel him on her tongue.

“No, want your cock in my mouth.”

Rio curses, “Yeah, baby? You looking at how hard it is for you?”

He moves to get on his knees so she can reach his cock but Beth shakes her head. 

She shimmies down on the bed so her back is straight, “Spin.”

Rio looks briefly confused but also intrigued, Beth giggles at the sight.

She strokes her fingers on his arm, lightly scratching him, she looks at him innocently, “I want you to watch my pussy while I suck your cock.”

Rio closes his eyes and looks up, slowly breathing he says, “This is the greatest birthday gift ever.”

Beth giggles and Rio quickly moves  
position. Once he’s settled Beth wastes no time on getting her mouth on him. His cock is throbbing and she moans at the feel of him on her tongue.

She sucks the tip and lifts her head to swallow more of him down.

Rio moans, “Shit– Elizabeth– I ain’t gonna last long–“

“Taste me while you come in my mouth.” Beth tells him.

“Shi–“ Rio can’t even finish before his tongue is on her. Beth moans around his dick, the feel of his tongue doing wonders.

His body tenses and Beth sucks harder, his come fills her mouth and Beth doesn’t let up. She swallows it all and Rio moans but never moves his tongue from her cunt.

She releases his cock and Rio bites her clit before sucking on it hard.

She whimpers as his tongue gets her closer to coming, “No– Rio– want your– want your cock.” Beth moans, “Oh fuck– right there.”

Rio fucks her with his mouth and it feels too good to stop it, Beth can hear the absurd noises he’s making from eating her out. She knows how much he enjoys it, getting his mouth on her and those thoughts, paired with what he's doing is enough to send her over the edge again.

She lets out a string of moans and shakes in the aftermath. Rio keeps licking her cunt, not letting up and she whines.

When he finally pulls his mouth away from her, he turns around and takes off the rest of her lingerie. He lies down on the bed, moving a pillow for his head and pulls her to lie on top of him.

Beth snuggles into his chest but he doesn’t let her settle for long as he grabs her chin and kisses her.

They both sigh and deepen the kiss. She rests her hand on his cheek holding him in place.

“Mmm, I know you’re worn out darlin’ but I wanna fuck you so bad.” Rio whispers against her lips.

“Yeah?” Beth gives him a quick peck.

“Yeah.” He bites her chin dimple and then licks it.

“Fuck me then.”

Rio gently pushes her onto her back and kisses her again. He doesn’t rush it, takes his time gently kissing her. She moans at the taste of her on his tongue mixing with the taste of him on hers.

She signs softly into his mouth and Rio pushes his tongue deeper into her mouth.

He pulls away from her looking into her eyes, he licks his lips, and then kisses her again.

“Thought you were gonna fuck me?” Beth asks him when he doesn’t stop kissing her after a while.

Rio slowly lines his dick up and pushes in, “Nar, wanna make love to you instead.”

“Oh–“ Her mouth falls open and her head falls back. His dick slowly fills her up like shes been wanting it to all night. She wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him close.

She whispers filth into his ear, “You feel so good inside of me, Rio. Filling me up like you always do. Did you like your present?”

He nods rapidly as his hands grip her hips tighter, his thrusts becoming faster.

“Yeah baby– fuck me harder. I know you want to. Did you like seeing me put on a show for you?”

“Fuck– Elizabeth.” His head bends down and bites her breast as he fucks her harder. His cock pulling out nearly all the way before slamming right back into her.

Beth settles her hand on his arse and keeps him close. “Want me to do it again for you?”

Rio moans into her breast, “Yeah but– wanna touch you next time.”

“Oh yeah? Mmm– think i can get on board with that.” She grabs the back of his head and directs his lips to hers.

They kiss but Beth pulls away, “Fill me up Rio. I wanna feel your come leaking out of me.”

Rio grunts and quickens his pace, the sound of skin slapping together filling up the room as he fucks her harder. He’s bruising her hips and Beth loves it, with one last grunt he comes.

He buries his head into her neck and shakes as his dick keeps emptying inside of her.

He lowers his weight onto her and Beth hums pleasantly at the feel of him.

“Think you killed me mami.” Rio says into her neck.

She giggles as she traces his back lightly. He moves to pull out but Beth hooks her ankles together keeping him inside of her.

“Do you know how hard it was for me to not let you put your dick inside of me? Stay in a little longer.”

Rio laughs and pushes her hair out of her face with his finger, “Fuck I love you.”

He shakes his head smiling and Beth can see the crinkles around his eyes, “I love you too.”


End file.
